


my dear corrin

by avalonneishere



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fire Emblem - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, azama - Freeform, azama x corrin, literally end my suffering, prolly birthright idk does that matter, written a long time ago? dont judge me for this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonneishere/pseuds/avalonneishere
Summary: A short fluff for Azama/Corrin(kudos to my friend ray for writing most of this)





	my dear corrin

“Shut up.” He said, glaring at me, his mouth tilting downward in a disapproving manner. He closed his eyes again, returning to his meditation.

I found it immensely difficult to stay still and be quiet for hours on end, but somehow I found a way, since, after all, I was indeed with him. Though he insisted I keep my eyes shut, I often found myself momentarily opening them just to gaze at him. This is what I was doing now- doing nothing but simply looking at him. He looked so serene, so beautiful, with his eyes closed and his legs crossed as usual. I have grown so used everything he does, and I only grow more and more fond of his actions. Each and every one. Even if only to scrunch his eyebrows from a thought. I love everything about him, from his fluffy spiked hair to his completely nihilistic personality. Everything about him I wanted all to myself. Everything about him I adored. 

“How long are you going to stare at me?” He inquired, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards in a tiny smile and a slight chuckle piercing the quiet stillness of the atmosphere around us.

“H-how did you know?” I stammered, twiddling my thumbs. 

“My dear Corrin, sight is only one of the five senses we remarkable humans possess.”

I felt myself go red at him calling me his dear. I try to hide my cherry face, but fail miserably. 

“Haha! I can see you are no stranger to unholy desires. I can practically imagine what your face looks like right now, It’s blood red. Am I right? Tell me, darling, what is it you desire of me?” 

Finally gathering enough of my courage, I turned to him, opening my mouth to speak. But the sight of him stopped me.. He sat still, his head slightly tilted to one side. He looked absolutely breathtaking. The sun cast a slight shadow on his perfect face, leaving me unable to move, much less speak..

My palms felt somewhat cold against the rock we sat on, it’s surface smoothed down to feel like pearls from the countless years of water rushing over and past it. I tried to focus my attention on the gentle waves flowing so close to us; I felt the tiny sprinkles of water splash onto my face. Yet my cheeks still heated up more than I cared to notice each time his eyes met with mine, if only for a second as I unwillingly force my eyes to move, peering into the distance as if uninterested in his presence.

Even though his presence makes my heartbeat pound so loudly it’s as if it is the only sound in the entire world, apart from his gentle breaths that are so close to mine. I wish so much that it could be this way forever. If only wishing could help. 

I hadn’t noticed how long I had been gawking like a fool at his face, until he slowly opened one eyelid, meeting my own eyes. Partly I hoped he would close it again, but at the same time I long to see the mesmerizing colors of his starry gaze. Does he think such things about me as I do him?  
As I watch him shut his eyelid once again, I let out a soft sigh, my oddly tense shoulders lowering.

I doubt so.

“You know,” 

The sudden sound of his voice startled me, and for a moment my mouth hung slightly open as I searched for a response. Now my heartbeat seemed to leave entirely, as I didn’t even have time for a response. 

Time decided to hold it’s breath along with my own as I felt his lips press against mine, his eyes still closed. I kept mine open, though, if only for a few meaningful seconds. They meant everything to me. I could and would not believe this, I gazed at his soft skin for another heartbeat before I closed my own eyes, tilting my head with his as I shocked myself by placing my hand onto his cheek. Unusual for me, but I could not seem to help it. A small whimper escaped my mouth as he pulled his head away, smirking at me. 

“You’re not the only one with unholy desires here, princess.”

Before I could fully process his words, I already wished he could say them once more so I could be sure they were more than a foolish illusion I had made up. But it mustn’t be, as again, slightly more forceful if anything, his lips are locked with mine again, but now I felt his mouth open and close. 

He can be forceful with me.

I reach my other hand up to rest it on his face, and I feel his tongue slip into my mouth as my heartbeat skips a few seconds. He pulls away quickly, leaving me wanting more.

“I love you. You’re the only thing I care about in this physical world.” He murmurs, twisting my long light blonde hair in his long fingers. 

And I love him, too. I don’t even need to say anything, because he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> 5/2/2018 edit  
> this was written a pretty long while ago? but im not gonna delete it bc idc honestly  
> pls no hate


End file.
